The present invention relates to a clasp for an article of jewelry, and more particularly to a ring and hook type clasp.
Ring and hook type clasps are well known in the art, examples thereof being found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,401,145 and 3,562,766. In many instances the functional structure of the clasp is so unsightly as to warrant its being hidden from view, for example, as in the buckle of U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,766. Such a structure obviously violates one of the basic tenets of the Bauhaus School that the appearance of an article should reflect its function. Accordingly, the need remains for a hook and ring type clasp in which the function of each element is manifest from the appearance of the clasp, and yet the clasp is attractive in appearance. To this end, it is desirable that a clasp have a major portion of the aperture of the ring element exposed at the top of the clasp, and in many instances it is also desirable that top surfaces of both the ring and hook elements be flush or substantially so.
As a practical matter it is also desirable for the clasp to be provided with a safety mechanism or catch, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,401,145. However the known safety mechanisms are either unslightly, difficult to manipulate, or both. In addition, all known safety mechanisms require the user thereof to specifically disengage the safety mechanism as a separate and special part of the process of opening the clasp rather than having the safety mechanism disengage automatically as part of the same motion used to disengage the elements of the clasp.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hook and ring clasp for jewelry in which a major portion of the aperture of the ring element is exposed to view, and in which desirably the top surfaces of the hook and ring elements lie, or appear to lie, in substantially the same plane.
Another object is to provide such a clasp having a safety mechanism which is easily manipulable.
A further object is to provide such a clasp having a safety mechanism which automatically disengages as part of the process of separating the hook and ring elements.
A final object is to provide such a clasp which is attractive, sturdy and compact, yet inexpensive to manufacture and easy to operate.